This is our lives
by TGNYuffie
Summary: A Yuffie and Vincent POV about how they got together and their current lives
1. Waterfall Love

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of its characters. I do own Ruby though

I never knew the man I was supposed to marry, but I ended up marrying a dark handsome man instead. His name is Vincent Valentine. My name is Yuffie Kisaragi or at least it was, but that was before I married my knight in shining armor. Now my name is Yuffie Valentine and I am the proud mother of a daughter named Ruby.

This all happened about a year ago but what this story is about...yes I am writing this….is about Vincent and my quests, hardships and our love. So anyways on with the story.

**3 years earlier**

"Vincent Valentine if you don't get your rear end out from behind that waterfall I will personally drag you out of there myself," I yelled to him as our companions, Tifa Lockehart, Cloud Strife, Cid Highwind, Barret Wallace, Cait Sith and Red XIII watched. Now the time was about 5'o clock in the morning so our companions were still for the most part asleep. Not anymore, thanks to me. I was at the age of 17 still very loud even though I had matured a little bit.

"Hmmm is there a reason you're being so loud 'brat'?" Our blonde captain asked as he was still mostly asleep, "It's 5 a.m. for fucks sake." Our other companions also glared at me.

"Oops," I said as I grinned and said, "I had to get Vincent out from behind the waterfall."

"There's no need for that Yuffie," Vincent said as he appeared behind me. Even though he still mourned Lucrecia, we had a secret. We were secretly lovers even though I already was betrothed. I was a princess and I was going to be marrying a prince from another clan. I didn't want to marry someone I didn't know or love, I wanted to be with Vincent.

"Yuffie what is that matter?" he asked me sweetly as we quietly walked away towards the tent we shared. His emotions were never revealed in front of them, but in front of me they were. He was very sweet and compassionate with me but if anybody found out his reputation would be ruined.

"Nothing Vincent," I said as I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. I loved Vincent with all my heart, ever since I met him. That was kind of scary down in the basement of the old Shinra Mansion. Ohmygod I nearly screamed when he came out of his coffin. Thank god Cloud and Barret were there or I would've died.

"You're lying my love," he said as we reached the tent and I sat down on my sleeping bag, "Please tell me what is wrong." He kneeled next to me and I lay down quickly pretending to be asleep.

**Current time**

"Umm honey what are you typing," Vincent asked as he watched over my shoulder. I screamed and then turned around.

"Vincent you nearly gave me a heart attack," I yelled as I realized he was holding our daughter, Rubi Kisaragi Valentine "Oh hello sweetie." I took our daughter into my arms and cuddled her for a while. She opened her big red eyes and said, "Momma I'm hungry."

"Alright let's go get you some food…and Vincent if you even think about touching the computer you are Leviathan chow," I said as I carried Rubi into the kitchen.

**Vincent's point of view**

"Hmmm should I be a troublemaker or should I be a good guy," I thought as my wife went into the kitchen carrying Rubi. That woman was a natural mother, and it was hard to believe she was only 20, "Hmm I think I'll continue on where she left off."

**3 years earlier (Vincent's POV)**

"Hmm Yuffie I know you don't fall asleep that quickly," I said as I smiled and ran my human hand through her shoulder length hair. I then thought of something evil to do and so I leaned over her ear, licked the outer shell and then I blew cold air into it.

"Aiiiiiieeeeee," she yelled as she jumped up and then yeller, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, VINCENT VALENTINE!"

"Just playing my dear Yuffie," I replied and then pinned her to the ground. I wasn't in control….Chaos was, "Do you know how long I have waited to get you into this position _pet?_" he emphasized the word pet as she struggled under him.

"What no Chaos get off of me," she said as she struggled and realized he was too heavy for her to move,"Hmm no you are a temptress. No wonder Vincent likes you," he said as he pushed his hips down into her sensitive body. She gasped and I hated to think how traumatized she would be after this.

"No please get off of me," she said as he was already removing her shirt and her pants to reveal her red silk bra and underwear, "I haven't even let Vincent do anything yet."

Before Chaos could get to far a loud knock came from the front door. "Who the heck could that be?" and in walked….

Authors note: Dun Dun Dun hah cliffy hey this is TGNYuffie saying this is my first fanfiction. And I had to stop there


	2. Marking?

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Ruby

"Vincent…what're you doing?" the blonde person said, "Yuffie, he isn't hurting you is he?"

"Cloud why are you here?" a now ticked-off Vincent replied, "This is private property."

"I know but we need your and Yuffie's help," Cloud replied as he noticed Yuffie was no longer on the bed, "Please Vincent we don't know if 4 people and 1 animal will be enough and we don't want to risk losing anybody. Vincent also noticed that Yuffie was no longer on the bed and looked around when he saw a foot move under the bed.

"Yuffie why are you under the bed?" Vincent asked as he thought about the request Cloud had, "I will only go if Yuffie goes."

"I'll go," Yuffie replied as she poked her head out from under the bed and said to Vincent, "I'm hiding from you, ya big meanie." Yuffie then climbed out from under the bed and brushed off her outfit which was currently her bra and her shorts, "Eeeekkk." She quickly ran into the bathroom and grabbed a shirt from the door. The shirt happened to belong to Vincent and it was going to be huge on her.

"What were you doing to her when I came in?" Cloud asked as he sat on the bed. He had to know because he had a suspicion that Vincent and Yuffie were secretly in love.

"Hmm Chaos was trying to take advantage of her," Vincent replied coolly. He brushed a stray strand of hair back and said, "But I got control of him just as you walked in Cloud."

"Hmm….hey Vincent you have big shirts," Yuffie said as she walked out of the bathroom in the black shirt that was about 3 sizes to big for her. It wasn't her fault she was petite, her people normally only grew to about 5'6 or 5'7 but very rarely bigger, and she was only 5'2-ish, "But it's so comfy."

"It looks good on you Yuffie," Cloud replied and smiled, "I think I'll leave you two alone for a while. Yuffie if you make a decision call me okay?" Yuffie nodded and smiled as Cloud walked out.

"Yuffie why did you take my shirt," Vincent asked as he wrapped his arms around Yuffie's waist and pulled her back, "Even if it does, as Cloud said, looks good on you." He nuzzled her neck with his nose and she blushed heavily.

"Vincent knock it off," she said as she struggled against him and he bit into her shoulder automatically stopping her as she leaned back to him, "What did you just do?" She looked up at him and saw his crimson eyes burning brightly in the dim light.

"Chaos has demanded I mark you," he said as he nuzzled the wound he just made and licked the blood off making Yuffie shiver, "This way no matter what I can always find you."

Sorry had to end there.


	3. Dancing with whom?

This is our lives

Chpt. 3

By: TGNYuffie

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Rubi and the song that Yuffie and Reno dance to is It's easier to run by Linkin Park.

"No matter what, he can find me?' Yuffie asked as sat on the bar stool at the local bar. She blinked twice before reaching up to touch the mark. The mark had healed to the shape of a bullet. "Hmm fitting for Vincent," Yuffie said as she drank the amber colored liquor in the glass in front of her. She usually didn't drink but her husband had been gone for 2 months now. "Where the heck is he?" she said as she blinked and finished her drink. Rubi was with Cloud and Tifa and now Yuffie was feeling lonely. So she had decided to take a journey, not only to find Vincent but also to visit some old friends.

"Hey doll-face," a voice said from the shadowy corner nearest to her, "Haven't seen you in a while." The smooth, rich voice belonged to Reno, the Turk who hung around with Rude. "What's a good girl like you doing in a place like this?" he asked as he looked around, "Not exactly a place for a good looking lady who already has a husband, to be." That was true, since this was a bar in Junon. Not exactly a place that he would've expected the 20 year old wutai princess to be

"None of your business," Yuffie replied as she blinked and got another drink. Tequila was her drink of choice since it helped her wake up when she needed it. The loud rock music blared in the bar and Yuffie smiled as she stood up and said to Reno, "Wanna dance?" She walked to the floor and waited for Reno.

Reno smiled widely and said, "Hmm won't your husband be angry with me if I dance with you? I seem to recall he is kind of possessive." The song continued and they just talked for a couple minutes.

"Only when Chaos is present," Yuffie replied as the song they had been listening to faded and on the speakers came "It's easier to run" by Linkin Park. "Hah good song for you since you seem to run whenever it looks like you won't win." She stuck her tongue out and winked. She also made the victory sign with her fingers.

**It's easier to run**

**Replacing this pain with something more**

**It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone**

The lyrics were making Yuffie cry as she thought about Vincent and wondering if he had run from the truth. From the fact that she Yuffie Kisaragi Valentine was not Lucrecia. She would never compare to Lucrecia in his eyes. She buried her face into Reno's coat sleeve as they danced.

"Aww c'mon now Yuffie no man is worth your tears," Reno said as he massaged her shoulders and continued dancing with her, "Is it Vincent? Did he hurt you? If he did I'll beat him so hard over the head he won't know what hit him."

**Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played**

Unknown to both of them, crimson eyes watched them as they danced. A soft growl escaped the lips of one very angry Vincent Valentine. 'Why is she here? And why is she dancing with that man whore?' The thought went through his mind over and over again and Chaos was about to surface. 'She has my mark so why is she not at home?' Chaos questioned as the red head smiled. 'What the hell is going on here," Vincent said as he tore the two apart.

"Oh god," Yuffie said as she saw the angry look of her husband, "Vincent stop. I asked him to dance so if you need to take your anger out on anybody take it out on me." This was a side of Yuffie that had developed when she had been left without a husband for 6 months. "If anybody should be angry it should be me," she said as she slapped Vincent on the face, hard, "You left me without a word of where you were going or anything."

"Umm she has a point Vincent," Reno said as he slowly backed away and ran out the door. God Vincent scared him sometimes to no end. But hey Vincent had to be scary to keep people away from his home and his belongings. But Yuffie wasn't someone who you could own easily and Vincent owned her since that's what they were. Master and slave.

"Hmm you would really take what I was going to do to him?" Vincent said as he smirked and stalked towards Yuffie, "I see the mark has healed into my mark." He blinked and buried his head on her shoulder, licking and nuzzling the mark, sending chills down Yuffie's back. "I have missed you so much my 'pet'" he said and emphasized the word pet.

"Hmm and I have missed you to master," Yuffie said as the song kept on playing. She blinked and said, "Let's dance."

**(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)**

"Yuffie I'm sorry I left you," Vincent said as they danced closely together. He had missed the physical contact so bad and this was heaven. "Yuffie I left because I had to deal with some things. I wanted to subdue Chaos and other things like that so you see I had to leave." He bit down softly on the mark and said, "I'm sorry I left."

**Just watching in the sun  
All of my helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler to change**

"I thought that you had left me because I'm not like Lucrecia," she said as she cried a tiny bit into the shoulder of his cloak, "I'm nothing like her and I thought that you couldn't lov…." She was cut off by the warm feeling of his lips on hers. His lips were soft and tender and usually erased whatever she was thinking.

"Let's go home Yuffie," Vincent said as he blinked and led her to the door. As he did the song ended and he said, "Perfect timing on my part."

**It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone**

It's easier to run  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made)  
It's easier to go  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave

**And I be done.**


	4. Home at Last

This is our lives Chapter 4

By: TGNYuffie

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy or the characters or the song 1000 words.

Pale silver moonlight streamed into the Valentine Manor, renamed by the current occupants. The current occupants were of course Vincent and Yuffie Valentine. The faint clicking of the front door being unlocked could be hear right before the dorr was forcefully slammed open and the male of the house walked inside with, in his opinion, the most precious bundle in his arms. "Yuffie, darling wake up….we're home," he said as he placed Yuffie on the couch in the front room, "We need to talk."

**I know that you're hiding things**

**Using gentle words to shelter me**

**Your words were like a dream**

**But dreams could never fool me**

**Not that easily**

"Give me five more minutes, mother," she said as she rolled over onto her side away from Vincent, "I'm sleepy…goodnight." Her boy short hair covered her eyes and forehead, making her really cute looking.

"You slept all the way here," Vincent replied as he smiled and said as he walked to the window, opening the dark blue curtains, picked out by Tifa Strife. His own decorating sense wasn't the best in the world but neither was his wifes so they left the decorating to Tifa, "C'mon Yuffie please wake up."

**I acted so distant then**

**Didn't say goodbye before you left**

**But I was listening**

**You'll fight your battles far from me**

**Far too easily**

"Where am I?" Yuffie said as she sat up and looked around. After about two and a half seconds she realized where she was. Her hair fell back into her eyes as she stood up happily. "Cloud and Tifa are going to watch Rubi until Friday," she said as she walked over and wrapped her arms around her husbands waist, and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"At least you didn't leave her alone like you did last time," Vincent said as he turned around and wrapped his own arms around his wifes waist. Oh how he loved to tease her, but he knew that she would be angry with him.

**"Save your tears cause I'll come back"**

**I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door**

**But still I swore**

**To hide the pain when I turn back the pages**

**Shouting might have been the answer**

**What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart**

**But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart**

"Not funny Vinny," she said as she fake slapped her husband. She looked at him with tears in her eyes but she was faking them, "How could you…you…you meanie!" She then ran out of the room and slammed the bathroom doors. Her sobs could be heard from the hallway.

"Yuffie you know I didn't mean it," Vincent said as he walked to the bathroom door and knocked, "Please Yuffie let me in." He had hurt her feelings by implying that she had left her own daughter without anything while she left and searched for him. That wasn't true. Yuffie was caring and compassionate somethings that some mothers don't have any of.

**Though a thousand words**

**Have never been spoken**

**They'll fly to you**

**Crossing over the time and distance holding you**

**Suspended on silver wings**

"No I will not let you in," she said as she turned the water in the sink on and then said, "You think I am a horrid mother. Admit it Vincent." She was extremely angry with him then and she knew how to make him angry but she wanted to because after they apologized it was one of the best feelings. Vincent was so caring and tender and her own feelings were also softer. A knock on the front door could be heard by both of them

**And a thousand words**

**One thousand confessions**

**Will cradle you**

**Making all of the pain you feel seem far away**

**They'll hold you forever**

"Vincent…Yuffie let me in," the voice of Cloud Strife could be heard as he pounded on the door, "Please….your daughter has been kidnapped by…."

Dun Dun Dun Review Please.


	5. Motorbikes and Guns

This is our lives Chpt. 5

By: TGNYuffie

Disclaimer: see last chapter

"Please let me in you guys, your daughter has been kidnapped by someone. I believe that Hojo is behind it," Cloud said as he kept pounding on the door, "We think that he is trying to get revenge on you Vincent because Lucretia loved you and not him." The rain poured into Clouds hair, making it fall from its usual gravity-defying hairstyle. The door opened and he hurried inside, "Thanks…so anyway Tifa was supposed to watch Rubi but she had to go shopping. So naturally she took her with her to the store. She went into a changing room and when she came out Rubi was gone and she found a pair of glasses on the floor," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pair of bifocals that Hojo usually wore.

Yuffie and Vincent were both stunned, but being the stoic person Vincent was he didn't let his emotions show. His wife on the other hand was extremely emotional and just as Cloud finished speaking she yelled, "WHAT!!!" She stormed out of the bathroom and walked over to Cloud. Her short stature was being ignored for a minute as when she was angry she was extremely scary.

Cloud stepped backwards in fear but quickly regained his composure as he gulped and said, "We contacted Rufus and he said that he hasn't seen or heard anything of Hojo. So we are pretty sure that he is acting on his own and not for anyone else. So like I said he is probably out for revenge. Vincent….Yuffie, I am worried for the last time that he kidnapped somebody he was doing experiments on that person. Or he was going to." Before he finished the sentence he realized that neither of the people he was talking were there, "You know they could've told me they were leaving."

Yuffie sat behind Vincent as he tore through the streets of Neo-Midge, heading towards Rufus Shinas headquarters, on the black and red motorcycle that he preferred to use because it was quicker then Cocoons. Her arms wrapped around Vincent middle, Yuffie was worried about their daughter. Hanging from her back were her two weapons, the conformer which was her Ultimate weapon and her Roister, her favorite weapon by far. In her pockets were some materia including Leviathan and Fire 3.

As Vincent tore through the streets, he thought. He thought about his family, about his love and most of all their safety. He was worried and he knew that Yuffie was too. He also knew that Yuffie had lost her mother as a child and so really had no previous motherly figure except for Aerith and Tifa. Having a daughter made both of them realize that motherhood….and fatherhood was the most precious thing in life as they held their tiny bundle of joy in their arms for the first time. Vincent sighed as he looked away from the road for a minute and then Yuffie screamed. Vincent's eyes shot up and what he saw was extremely weird and kind of deja-vuish. In front of him were the monsters that Yazoo had summoned in the fight against Cloud. "Yazoo," he said as he then said "Yuffie take the handles."

Yuffie nodded as she quickly grabbed the handles just before Vincent leapt off the seat and pulled out his own weapon. Yuffie quickly slammed on the breaks before she hit the vile monster. Three gunshots could be heard coming from Vincent's gun and the monsters disappeared. That's when she heard the vile chuckle that she knew so well, "Hmm look who we have here. It's the ninja and her lover. Hmm sorry lover boy but we are here for one person only," Kadaj said as he stepped out of the shadows, "We are here for her."


	6. Wounded and Lost

This is our lives Chpt. 6

By: TGNYuffie

Disclaimer: See last chapter

Yazoo and Loz had surrounded the two. Yazoo smirked as he pulled out his twin guns and smirked. "We work for Mr. Hojo now," he said as he looked at Loz, "He will pay us well if we succeed." His neon green eyes glowed as he inserted a materia orb into his guns. "Firaga," he said as he shot the guns towards Yuffie and Vincent. The bullets were infused with the flames that the materia made. Yuffie screamed as she knew the bullet was going to hit her. She was wrong. The next thing she knew, Vincent was in front of her. Two bullet holes were on his chest and they were bleeding.

"Yuffie….." Vincent said as he was very dizzy and light-headed, "Please don't give up." His life force was fading and both of them knew that. "You have to find Rubi and tell her that her daddy is sorry that he won't see her grow up," he said as Yuffie sat next to him, "Yuffie I love you so much." As he struggled with the blood loss, tears were forming in Yuffies eyes.

"No Vincent," she said as he took his last few breaths. He was slipping away from her and before she could do anything else, strong arms grabbed her and dragged her away from her dying lover, "Put me down now!" She struggled against whoever and grabbed her and then the next second, she felt something push against the pressure point on her neck, making her unable to move.

"You're coming with us Girly," the tough voice of Loz said right before Yuffie blacked out. All three of the brothers smirked wickedly as Kadaj and Yazoo got onto their motorcycles and Loz kept Yuffie with him as he got on his. Not it was time to make the journey back to Hojo.

Vincent lay on the pavement, soaked to the bone and dying. The thunder clapped overhead as he had trouble breathing and his eyesight was filling with black specks. 'Please let me die,' he thought as he wasn't going anywhere soon. However, life turned out usually the opposite of what he wanted and he soon heard footsteps, childs footsteps to be precise. He looked around and that's when he saw the adorable little girl holding the Moogle plushy.

"Hey mister are you okay?" she asked as she leant down to take a look at him, "Hey you're bleeding….I'll be right back." She quickly got up and ran towards lights that looked fuzzy. A few minutes later, the girl was back with two people, who were probably men, "See brothers….I told you there was an injured guy." The two brothers then grabbed his arms and picked him up. They rested his arms over their shoulders and started to walk towards the lights.

"Don't worry, Mister," one of the boys said as they dragged him into the house, "You'll be okay. Our Dad has a curaga materia so don't you worry about a thing." They set him on the couch and them quickly removed his cloak. They then put a blanket on top of him and said, "Our dad will be home soon."

TGNYuffie notes: Hey I finally updated because somebody kept on telling me to and I had nothing else that I wanted to do so anyways. Thanks Brandi and I know its short but my muse is gone for a while.


	7. Labs and Hopes

This is our lives chapter 7

By: TGNYuffie

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Rubella Kisaragi Valentine

The faint haze that Yuffie had been in since the three brothers had knocked her out was starting to disappear. Her eyes flickered a few times before they opened completely. Her vision was a bit blurry but after about three minutes of blinking, the blurriness went away and the first thing that she saw was the lifeless body of her daughter. "Rubi," she said as she quickly tried to get up but discovered she was bound and chained to the wall, "Let me out." She was angry, pissed and not in a very good mood.

"Heh they told me you were a feisty one but I didn't know that you were this feisty," the cold cruel voice of a person Yuffie had hoped was dead forever. Her eyes widened as he snapped his black-glove clad fingers and Rubi was carried out of the room by a lackey.

"Sephiroth," she said as she tried to scoot away, until she met with the wall that was behind her. His hand came to her chin and she spat at him. She hit him dead on however that only made him look like he was about to kill something. "Get away from me!" she screamed at him as she struggled against his hand on her chin.

"No….I will not let a feisty piece of fun escape from me this time," he said as he smirked. The last time he had been careless, Aeris was taken by Cloud and then to get his revenge on Cloud he killed Aeris. Now his grudge was with Vincent, "My mother was in love with your lover and now to make him pay for making Lucrecia hurt…. I'm going to be making you into a Mako freak.

Yuffies eyes widened as she blacked out for a second time and she didn't feel the chain coming loose, her being picked up and them leaving the room. They were heading for the lab.

"God damn it," the rough voice of Cid said as he walked into the room where Vincent was lying on the couch. He had his usual cigarette between his lips as he looked over the two time hero as well as him. He sighed as he quickly thanked the family who was taking care of Vincent and grabbed him to help him stand up. "Vinny what the hell did you get yourself into this time huh? Yuffie must be worried sick," he said as Vincent was suddenly completely awake.

"I failed Cid," he said as he looked down as they walked towards the SHERA, "I failed in my duty as a father, a husband and a lover." His hair fell into his eyes as he said this and he looked as if he was about to cry.

"Huh….what are you talkin' about?" Cid asked as he helped Vincent into the ship, "Isn't Yuffie with Rubi in Nibelheim? I thought that she was." He looked at the sad eyes of one of his good friends and knew something was wrong, "What ya do this time….miss a birthday or something?" But he knew it was something worse since Vincent had missed those before and didn't really care.

"Hojo has them," he said as he sat on the couch that had been installed since the last time he was there, "I should've protected her but I couldn't." He was then slapped out of his haze by a womanly hand.

"Idiot….." Shera said as she looked at him, "You did all you could Vincent and we all know that if you hadn't then you wouldn't be here injured because you were protecting the women you love." Shera could be scary when she was angry and this was one of those times. Cid was even scared of her when she got like that.

Vincent looked up at her and a faint trace of hope entered his eyes. He was now motivated beyond anything else and the last time that this happened was when he wanted Lucrecia with all of his heart and he tried to stop her from going with Hojo. He nodded as he then stood up and walked towards Cid. "Cid we need to go to Neo-Midgar," he said as he grinned.

Cid nodded and walked to the cockpit knowing that this adventured would be great.


	8. Cages and Fires

This is our lives Chapter 8

By: TGNYuffie

Rating: Teen mostly for Cids language

Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again….I don't own FFVII… or the characters. Square Enix owns them both…. And the bolded lyrics those belong to the genius band Cruxshadow…..The song is winterbourne and I adore this song

"Let me go!" the high pitched voice of the dark haired ninja could be heard, echoing through the halls of the lab. Said dark haired ninja was currently in a glass cage like thing that Aeris and Red XIII had been in once. Her arms were chained together and she couldn't move because of the chain attached to an anklet and it held her to the floor, "You let me go…or else."

**Dry your eyes and quietly bear this pain with pride**

**For heaven shall remember the silent and the brave**

**And promise me they will never see, the fear within our eyes**

**(my eyes are closed)**

**We will give strength to those who still remain**

"Or _else_ what?" the dark voice of the silver-haired one winged angel said as he approached the glass cage. His black clothing made him seem even more intimidating then usual. "Your lover will not make it in time so do not even threaten me," he said as he smirked and went over to the controls. His long silver mane brushed against his back as he quickly stopped and turned around. "On second thought….to get back at Vincent, maybe I'll have some fun with his lover," he said as he thought out loud.

"What? No I won't let you," Yuffie said as she moved to the back of the cage. Her fear was coming true and she didn't like this situation at all. Her eyes widened as Sephiroth turned around and smirked demonically. She tried to move farther backwards but the shackle on her ankle prevented that. And it was then that she noticed the Sephiroth was moving towards her. The door to the cage opened and he entered the cage.

**So bury fear, for fate draws near**

**And hide the signs of pain**

**With noble acts, the bravest souls**

**Endure the heart's remains**

**Discard regret, that in this debt**

**A better world is made**

**That children of a newer day might remember**

**And avoid our fate**

**I've waited all day in the pouring rain, but nobody came, no, nobody came**

"Don't worry…..This will be fun," he said as he removed his outer jacket and stalked towards Yuffie like a predator towards their prey. He noticed how nervous she was and so he kneeled next to her. He quickly removed her headband and said, "Dear ninja…. Yuffie….you cannot escape from me….no matter what you do I will find you." It was then that his lips claimed hers in a brutal kiss and she was hauled up to stand and lean against the wall. His eagerness to hurt Vincent was first, followed by lust of not having a female body under his in a very long time.

Yuffies eyes widened as Sephiroth kissed her and even though she knew that this was wrong she couldn't help but want more. Her eyes closed as her mind shouted at her 'No you don't want this to happen.' However her body didn't listen to her mind and she moaned a tiny bit. That drew a chuckle out of the mouth of the one winged angel.

**And in the fury of this darkest hour**

**We will be your light**

**You've asked me for my sacrifice**

**And I am Winter born**

**Without denying, a faith is come**

**That I have never known**

**I hear the angels call my name**

**And I am Winter born**

"So you want this," he said as he ran his hands up and down her sides, "I will have fun dominating you and then inviting Vincent to came and watch." His evil smirk only grew when she had moaned into his mouth. This was going to be fun for him however she might also get pleasure but also pain. He quickly pulled her tiny body towards him and said, "Won't he be heartbroken when he sees that once again the women he loves betrays him for another. And this will be especially rewarding because seeing Lucrecias son and his own lover together will especially hurt him."

Yuffies eyes widened as she knew that it was true. Her body wanted this and there wasn't anything she could do. Her body's own instinct told her to grind against him and of course her instincts were stronger then her will so she did. 'No I don't want this,' her mind screamed to her as Yuffie watched in horror at what she was doing. It was then that Sephiroth quickly unlocked her shackles on her ankle. She blinked as she realized her leg was free and so she did what any girl in a situation like this would do. She kicked her left leg up, hard and strong and hopefully that would get him off of her.

**Hold your head up high-for there is no greater love**

**Think of the faces of the people you defend**

**you defend**

**And promise me, they will never see the tears within our eyes**

**my eyes are closed**

**Although we are men, with mortal sins, angels never cry**

Sephiroth groaned as her leg connected with his groin and Yuffie grabbed the key and unlocked her wrists. She quickly leapt up and ran out of the cage and towards the prison area. Her daughter was in one of the cells and she had to get her. However when she got there she discovered that the person she thought was Rubi was actually a mirage.

"No…where is she?" Yuffie said to herself as she thought. She knew she had to get out of here someway and somehow. She quickly started to explore and found her way out, however before she could reach the door, a large masculine hand covered her mouth. "MMMPPPH," she struggled to speak.

**So bury fear, for fate draws near**

**And hide the signs of pain**

**With noble acts, the bravest souls**

**Endure the heart's remains**

**Discard regret, that in this debt**

**A better world is made**

**That children of a newer day might remember**

**And avoid our fate**

"Shut up," the harsh voice of one turk said. Now this said Turk had bright green eyes, red hair that was pulled into a ponytail and he smelled like cigarette smoke, "Well looks like I found you." Yuffies eyes widened as she realized who it was.

"Reno," she said as she quickly ducked and turned to look at who had found her. "What are you doing here? Did Rufus send you to hunt me down?" Her eyes were filled with fear because she didn't want to go back to Sephiroth. That and she had to find her daughter who was probably scared out of her mind.

**And in the fury of this darkest hour**

**We will be your light**

**You've asked me for my sacrifice**

**And I am Winter born**

**Without denying, a faith in God**

**That I have never known**

**I hear the angels call my name**

**And I am Winter born**

"Ha, Yuffie you are so clueless sometimes," he said as he handed her something, a pair of keys to be more exact. "Go to Healin and stay there. Vincent's waiting for you. Oh yes the other key is for the motorbike outside." Reno then smirked and said, "I may be a Turk but I could never aide in helping Sephiroth capturing and having his way with my favorite ninja could I?" He smiled widely and then mussed up Yuffies hair. Yuffie quickly smiled at the Turk.

"Thanks Reno….for a Turk you ain't so bad," she said as she quickly turned and ran out of the building. When she got to the parking lot she saw the bright red motorbike and she grinned wickedly. She quickly straddled the bike and turned it on. In a few seconds, she was speeding towards the exit gate. The guards looked at her in disbelief and they didn't even move when she sped past them.

**And in the fury of this darkest hour**

**I will be your light**

**A lifetime for this destiny**

**For I am Winter born**

**And in this moment..I will not run**

**It is my place to stand**

**We few shall carry hope**

**Within our bloodied hands**

**(bloodied hands)**

**And in our Dying, we're more alive-than we have ever been**

**I've lived for these few seconds**

**For I am Winter born**

_At Healin Lodge_

Vincent sighed as he sat in one of the rickety old chairs. His long ebony mane fell into his eyes as he looked out the window to the darkened sky. His red eyes glimmered in the fire as he continued to think. He was brought out of his thinking when he heard the roar of a motorbike. "Probably Cloud," he said as he didn't think too much about it. He was about to fall asleep when he heard the click of the lock and somebody come inside. "Cloud do you have any news?" he asked the person who he thought was Cloud.

"Hmmph do I look like Cloud with his chocobo hair? Geex, thanks a lot, Vinny," Yuffie said quietly knowing that Vincent could hear her. She was wet and cold and her skin and her lips were a light faint color. She smiled as she saw Vincent almost jump out of his seat.

**And in the fury of this darkest hour**

**We will be the light**

**You've asked me for my sacrifice**

**And I am Winter born**

**Without denying, a faith in man**

**That I have never known**

**I hear the angels call my name**

**And I am Winter born**

"…. Yuffie," he said as he quickly got up and walked over to her, taking in her appearance. Her hair was soaking wet and so were her clothes. However that didn't matter to him as he took her in her arm and breathed in her scent. Oh god how he had missed her. His eyes closed and his human hand found it's way under her shirt. He was shocked to find how cold she was. "Yuffie, you're freezing. We have to get you out of those clothes."

"Yeah I know," she said as she quickly started stripping to her undergarments and was handed a blanket by Vincent. She felt almost instantly better because the clothes held a lot of water. She smiled as she and Vincent sat in the chair, Vincent on the bottom and Yuffie sitting on his lap. She cuddled up to him and said, "Vincent I still don't know where Rubi is."

**Within this moment now**

**I am for you, though better men have failed**

**I will give my life for love**

**For I am Winter born**

**And in my dying**

**I'm more alive, than I have ever been**

**I will make this sacrifice**

**For I am Winter born**

It's a bit short but I have Finals to worry about. Luv Ya, TGNYuffie


End file.
